Someone Has It Worse
by QueenBfireworks
Summary: Demia is a wolf, when her wolf pack gets killed off and she moves to Beacon Hills and finds danger and sarcasm in the air how will it change her and how will she get her revenge for a hunter killing off her wolf pack?
1. Meet Demia and her past!

**Hope you like this story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

Life always sucks at some point, but it will get better. I always think my life is the worst and I should end it already, but every being has a purpose in the world. And that purpose is what keeps them going. When you think your life is at a low, someone out in the world has it worse. When you think your life is at a high, somewhere out in the world has it better than you.

Hi, im Demïa Wallers, I am 16 years old, my life is defenitly not the best but not the worst and I live in a small city called Beacon Hills, California.

but you havent heard the best part... Im a supernatural being. Yes I know I know, 'Supernatural is NOT real'. Well suck it up butter cup because I am a werewolf and we are just getting started.

Before I lived in Beacon Hills I lived in a small mytical town in the state New York.

When I lived in New York I was in a pack, we called ourselves the Luna Pack. Mainly because everyone in our pack had great control when the moon came around once a month.

I was turned at the age of 12 years. That is pretty early to get bitten but I lived with it and was greatful when it changed my life for the better. I was always an outcast never having any friends, always being by myself. But that changed when I was bitten by a rogue wolf.

I was in the forest when it halpened I had gotten kicked out of my house for the weekend because... lets just say I did not have the home life and I got abused... twice a day.

Anywho... I was in the forest when bitten by a rouge wolf, after the wolf had left I had layed on the forest floor dying but was smilling thinking I could get out of my miserable life at home. But in the long run I was thankful when another wolf (in control) came over, most importantly the controled wolf was an alpha, he bit me to make sure I would not die and I joined his pack.

Three years after being bitten and in his pack was the greatest years of my life. But it all ended when those FREAKING STUPID HUNTERS CAME TO TOWN!

Calm down Dem... sorry where was I? Oh yes hunters came to town terrorizing it and starting to kill any wolf that hapoened to cross paths with them they started by killing Omega's, which honestly I did not care about since most of them tried to attack my pack. The worst part was the hunters... they were all old men, but we could not seem to take them down no matter how hard we tried.

They seemed experienced and not afraid of anything.

All was tolerable for some time, then they started to come after my pack. This was a bad thing considering we where the only stable pack in that city. We kept all of the other packs and Omega's (lone wolves) stable and in line.

They started to kill off my pack, the pack consisted of 6 people, until there were two left. Me and Trevor (the alpha). Trevor and I stuck together after the pack started to get killed one by one.

One day I left our bunker to get food, I was very aware of my surroundings so he let me get the food. When I came back with food I found Trevor almost dead on the floor. I went over to him to help him knowing the hunters found us but he said _'I will be dead soon there is nothing you can do. You will survive this and you will get as far away as possible which is why I want you to kill me' _I remember staring at him in shock, then finally understood.

He wanted me to kill him so I would be an Alpha and survive the hunters for a little while longer, long enough to escape.

So gave him his last wish and killed him. I know what you are probably thinking, 'WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!'. The thing is, is that when he said he was going to die he was going to die. So think about this, would you rather not kill him and make him suffer along with having a less likley chance to survive, or kill him not make him suffer and have a good chance of survival. All of that along with being the last surviving member of the once Luna Pack. Thats what I thought.

Anyway after I transformed into an alpha, I ran as far as I could to get away from that town and the hunters in it.

So I ran and ended up in a small town in California called Beacon Hills. One year later and I am 16 ready to start a life of my own.

**So let the games begin... Hope you enjoyed I am going to try to upload as soon as possible. :)**

**Remeber Have a good day and encourage others!**

**-B**


	2. My Powers!

**Hey guys just wanted to let you know that I will be updating a little more because as of right now I am on spring break :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN**** ANYTHING**

Beacon Hills is an interesting place... It is filled to the brim with supernatural creatures. I was walking into the woods one night when two teenagers where running through it.

I was following then for a while, I over heard most of there conversation. They were talking about how tomorrow is the first day of sophomore year at school.

One of the kids was named Scott and the other was named Stiles. Scott was a best friend to Stiles and sense Stiles' dad was a police officer they were out in the woods because apparently there was a dead body and one half of it was contaned but they did not find the other half so they were looking for it.

I was about to give up following them when lights started appearing eith dogs barking, it was the police. Stiles broke into and sprint and I figured that Scott had a severe case of asthma considering he could not at all keep up with Stiles.

The police saw Stiles eventually and Scott hid behind a tree while he listened to them talk... Stiles' dad, Sheriff Noah Stilinski (I found out his name) took Stiles home and Scott walked the other way pnce they were out of sight.

While Scott was walking he dropped his inhaler so he went to look for it, I kept watchibg him curiously as to what he would do next.

Suddenly I heard a gasp and a heartbeat speed up along with a scream. I looked over to see Scott found the top half of the missing body, he stsrted to tumble down a hill and scream.

Eventually he got up but next he started running I was confused at first and then I looked back to where he was looking and saw a full alphad out werwolf with red eyes and looked like a beast, The Alpha had gotten near Scott to.

All of a sudden when The Alpha was going to follow after Scott another werwolf had come out, stopped, and scared him away.

The werewolf was who I immediently known him as Derek Hale who I had met when the pack was still alive. Derek happened to cross paths with me one night when I was out and we became best friends basicaly we both knew eachother were werewolves and we told eachother everything. We kept in contact after he left I just did not know he was in Beacon Hills. I was getting distracted thinking abot him and how we met.

'I will go and introduce and make a big entrance later... focuse Dem' I thought.

I decided to follow after Scott and saw how him stopp on the road once he reached and pulled up his shirt, I gasped softly and saw he had the bite, the bite thattransformed you into a wolf. He shrugged it off and headed home.

I was honestly curious and honestly scared about Scott exposing our secret so I decided to go to high school again, but this time it was not to get an education it was to get information on the supernatural creatures in this town, and I can do that by no one knowing I am a werewolf and I can use my hearing along with my powers (I will explain later) to find information on Scott and I can get information on any other people that are invovled in the supernatural of the town Beacon Hills, California.

$/$/$/$/$/$/$Page Break$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$

I was sitting at home the night before the first day of school, for me at least. I had found a room in the middle of town that a guy owned and gave it to me for free... sketchy... I know. Anyway, it was in pretty nice shape with a tiny kitchen on one side of the room another door leading to a bathroom, a tiny table by the kitchen, along with a couch and TV by it and on the opposite side of the room was my 'Night Space' as I like to call it. There was a bed and a bed side table with a lamp along with a charger for my phone. Overall, it was a cozy and nice room I could live in.

I was seriously contimplating if I should even be going to the school sense I technecally have no parent/guardian with me, even though I do not need one but still, people would get suspicious.

Ah well who cared I could always put my charm on and tell them to "Leave me the hell alone... I am an adult"... Ah... We can only dream.

Oh well I am going to school! Whoa whoa Demïa is going to school people!

@-@-@-@-@-@-Page Break-@-@-@-@-@

Okay as of right now... I AM FREAKING OUT!!

I. Have. Nothing. To. Wear.

I know that is such a girly thing to say but... I am a girl and I am panicking because lets be honest, NO ONE KNOWS WHAT TO WHERE ON THERE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL.

Okay calm down Dem... Okay... Black jeans, White blouse, Black leather jacket, Combat boots.

Okay I got this... next... Makeup. Oh crap. What. Am. I. Thinking. Dem just do your makeup and get your butt in the car to go to spy on people, is it really that hard to ask for?

Okay light brown eye shadow, masscara, blush, and clear lip gloss.

Brush my hair and leave it down. I go to look in the mirror on the other side of the room and nod silently thinking I looked good.

People always told me I was 'hot', ugh I always cringe at the word when spoken to, I would perfer pretty or good-looking but oh well I am getting off topic. Anyways people would always say I was 'hot' but I would disagree all though I loved it when people would compliment me because it would make me forget about how my abusive family would always say 'I am ugly' and scar me with a metal hot knife to my back, just to make me remember that there is no such thing as me being pretty. Worst thing ever by the way been there done that but seriously that crap hurts and even with my werewolf healing abilities... It. Does. Not. Heal.

I had a strawberry-blond-brown hair situation going on and stricking blue eyes along with good face features. When I transform into a wolf my eyes turn violet/purple even though I am an alpha they do and it also has a part of being in The Luna Pack.

I go and get my bag for school and hop in my car, a Honda CR-V **(I**** am sorry I do not know cars!)** and start driving.

While I am driving I start to think about my pack... I miss them. I thought about our abilities as a pack, our strength as a pack, and most importantly our power as a family. The Luna Pack of New York was a popular pack we could control ourselves during the full moon like it was a normal night even for first time turners, it was just a thing passed down in the bite that turns werewolves in The Luna Pack, anyway our abilities were unique each pack member had a different power. Gabe was a pack member that was able to teleport anywhere with anyone. Jane was able to see your worst fear and use it against you. Jake was able to allow you to hallucinate anything he wanted you to see. Brian was able to fly... Best. Power. Ever. I have telekinesis, but with my telekinesis I can control basicaly ever element because everything is made of a particale of some kind. Trevor was able to use all of these powers but he never did because he had a power of his own he had the ability to get into anyones mind and see there life (memories) and thought at that moment, so basicaly telepathy and he can see all of your memories.

When I killed Trevor and became alpha, I got all of the powers of my pack. I got the powers of teleportation, seeing your worst fear and using it against you, making people have hallucinations, flying, seeing a persons every memory, telepathy, telekinesis, and controling the elements. There was also a pack power that ever pack member got it and mastered it, Shape-Shifting. The Shape-Shifting ability allows us to When I got all these powers I of coarse took my time getting to Beacon Hills and trained all of my powers so know I am basicaly a master at all of the powers I possess.

It seems like a lot of power to have but I would never take advantage of The Luna Pack power and use it to harm someone purposly enless they were hurting someone I cared about. Those are also some reasons as to why The Luna Pack was so respected in New York.

I look up as I come out of my thoughts and see that I am in the parking lot at Beacon Hills High School, ready to start my first day of school in Beacon Hills, California.

**Hey guys... hoped you like it! Review if I should add something new! **

**Remember have a good day and encourage others!**

**-B**


	3. School!

**Enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANGTHING!**

Okay breath in... Breath out... Breath in... Breath out... Bre- Oh screw this!

Okay so right now Im still sitting my car. I reach for the handle of my car and open it.

I get out of my car and turn only to see everone observing me... I sigh and role my eyes.

I then walk up to the doors to the school and walk in side I notice everyone is staring at me so ignore then and go to the front office to get my schedule and locker number along with the combo to it.

I just get out of the office when I see Scott and Stiles in the corner of the hallway wispering to eachother... I use my hearing to detect them talking about last night, I roll my eyes. Of coarse Scott has to tell someone, his and many peoples secret, and to a human... Great.

I get all my books from my locker trandporting them from my hand to my bag. I then look at my schedule.

_DEMÏA WALLER'S SCHEDULE_

_PERIOD 1: ENGLISH__-_

_MR. WALTER_

_PERIOD 2: CHEMISTRY_

_-MR. HARRIS_

_PERIOD 3: CROSS COUNTRY TRACK_

_-COACH FINSTOCK_

_PERIOD 4: LUNCH_

_\- NO TECHER_

_PERIOD 5: BIOLOGY_

_-MR. HARISS_

_PERIOD 6: WORLD HISTORY_

_-MR. WESTOVER_

_PERIOD 7: MUSIC_

_-MR. RUNSTEAD_

_PERIOD 8: STUDY HALL/FREE PERIOD_

_\- NO TEACHER_

_PERIOD 9: ECONOMICS_

_-MR. FINSTOCK_

_PERIOD 10: STUDY HALL/FREE PERIOD_

_\- NO TEACHER_

Yes, I have two free periods finally I get peace and quiet! Okay now I just got to figure out how to pass most of my classes.

_RINGGGG_... _RINGGGG_... _RINGGGG_

Dang, that bell is loud. I start walking to class and guys already start coming up to flirt with me...

"Hey what's your name?"

"Do you wanna hang out sometime?"

"You are smoking hot"

I cringe at the last one and walk away torward my first class... English with Mr. Walter.

I start walking down the hall way to English and than stop realizing I do not know where I am going.

I look around and see a red haired girl standing across the hall looking into her locker.

"Hello" I said to the red haired girl after I made my way over there.

She turns around confused then looks at my outfit with a nod and then says "Hi, are you new? Well of coarse your new I have not seen you around. I am Lydia"

I looked shocked for a split second then go to out a smile on my face saying "Hi Lydia, my name is Demïa you can call me Dem... uhh... oh right yes I am new and I was wondering if you could show me to English class I do not know any people or teachers in this school" I say.

"You look smart... What is your IQ?" Lydia questioned curiously.

I looked confused for a couple of seconds then answered "I do not know what this has to do with anything but my IQ is 171" I say with a slight smile.

She looks impressed for a second and then says "Come with me I have English next as well... I have a feeling we will be fast friends"

I nod and follow Lydia to our next class. When I get there I realize we have the class with Stiles and Scott along with a few people, I got from Lydia's memories using my powers, called Jackson and Danny (they are best friends).

Lydia had me sit next to her and talk she told me a few things about her life and school and I told her how I moved here without my parents but I am living with and Aunt. Which I do not even have an Aunt but she did not need to know that and I left out everthing about the supernatural world.

It was about half way through the class when Scott started to act wierd and look out the window I looked out it to and used my hearing to find out what was so important. There was a new girl and Her name was Allison Argent.

I tensed when I heard the name 'Argent'. Why? 'Argent' was the last name of the hunters that killed off my pack. When I broke out of my train of thought I looked up to see Allison standing there introducing herself to the class.

I visually relaxed when Allison did not seem to be on alert or tense. Meaning she did not seem know about her family's work of hunting down the supernatural.

The couple more classes went by pretty smoothy up until Cross Country Track class. The class was all boys. I went to Coach Finstock about it and he said "To bad your in the class know show me what you got Wallers" He then blew the wistle.

So I 'obeyed' and ran with the boys we ran for a good 3 miles and came back.

GUESS WHAT! I beat most of the boys and was not out of breath.

"Wallers" Coach had said and I looked over to him "Are you made of steel?" He asked flabergasted.

I shook my head and smirked "I just think your boys are out of shape coach" I called over.

Coach looked annoyed when I said this.

"Another three miles... GO, GO, GO!" coach exclaimed and blew his wistle.

He turned back to me and said "You better come to all of the Lacrosse games and learn how to play beacuse I might put you in as back up"

My eyes widened slightly and said "Yes coach"

"Better yet come to practice Wallers I want to see what you can do... Lacrosse field 3 pm today... be there!" Coach exclaimed excitedly

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised slightly at his excitment and he just shrugged.

@/@/@/@/@/Page Break@/@/@/@/@/

The rest of the day went by like a breeze and I still got a lot of information on Stiles and Scott.

Scott: has a mom named Mellisa ana she works at the hospital, his dad left when he was younger, he is unpopular, he sucks at lacrosse aand he is on the team. He mostly sits on the bench. He and Jackson have some sort of beef over nothing (probabaly just do not like eachother) and I found out a bit of information from just observing... he likes Allison.

Stiles: Has a dad that is the Sheriff named Noah Stilinski, his mom died when he was young, he is unpopular, best friends with Scott, has a crush on Lydia sense the third grade (I found that hilarious), and he sits on the bench during lacrosse because he is not all that good and he is on the team.

Lots of information for one day... now Scott just has to start figuring out what he is.

But I cannot deal with this right know because I am going to lacrosse practice. yay! Note the sarcasm that was sarcastic.

**Hey guys hoped you like this chapter leave a review plz. Thax.**

**Remember have a good day and encourage others!**

**-B**


End file.
